


Definitions

by FiKate



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XV and the prompt: <i>10 Things I Hate About You, Kat Stratford/Patrick Verona, curls, bed, smile, college, accent.</i></p><p>Patrick grabs a few moments of Kat's time at Sarah Lawrence between classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

He had taken over her bed, she wasn’t surprised but it was hers, in her room at her college and he was looking smug and rumpled, “I just got back from a full day of classes.” 

“Yes, you did and now you can ignore your work and spend the evening in bed with me,” His accent was unfair, how it made his words curl in her stomach even as she put her pile of Virginia Woolf readings on top of his solar plexus. That got an oof from him, but he didn’t move only rearranged himself, while making sure none of the pile of readings fell.

“Don’t you have a job to go to? Something other than distracting hard working students on a Tuesday night,” She said as she sat on the small part of her bed he wasn’t taking up. 

He reached out a hand to rest on her thigh with one of his lazy smiles, “Not today, I sorted out everything at the theater so no one had a reason to stay late.” 

The hand got a glare, just because she was glad to see him, it would be nice if he communicated like normal people so she knew when to expect him, because he was not coming before her degree, “Lovely for you, but I have a paper to finish editing and don’t have the time for you.” 

She leaned down and kissed him, getting her hand into his curls, which always made her think of Byron and Australian surfers, today he tasted of sawdust and paint. Of course he took the kiss as encouragement and she heard her readings fall somewhere as she fitted against him, his hand comfortable on her back. He was a good kisser and knew what she liked, not moving his hand without her permission though his mouth was making promises that made her groan, impossible man, “You have two hours, then Ellen’s done with her classes.” 

“Two hours, not as long as I want, but its a start,” She felt his smile as he kissed her neck then her shoulder before finding where this shirt always kept slipping off, it was meant to be asymmetrical but the way he gently tugged at it made her feel wanton. God, what a word, she’d been reading too much Shakespeare but it fit this feeling as he took his time, kissing and exploring her, somehow keeping her shirt on as his fingers almost touched her nipple. She wanted him, though that wasn’t where it came from, being sexual shouldn’t mean being badly behaved. 

His teeth were around her nipple and she gasped, arching into him as he said into her skin and his breath was hot and she knew he wanted her just as much, “Kat, later you’ll tell me what look meant.” 

“Could tell you now,” Her voice was breathy as she ground her hips into him. 

He clutched her hip and moaned with that satisfied conciliatory smile of his, “Whatever you want.” 

She tugged at his jeans and said, “Today, I’m going to be wanton.” 

Then he laughed and kissed her as with only a small amount of arms in the wrong places, clothes were got off and she was where she liked on top of him, feeling his gorgeous penis hard against her, he was never allowed to know she thought of his penis that way. After all half the reason she thought of it that way was that he was skilled in his use of it and it was a generous size and gorgeous was a good word that fit him. His lips were on her nipple again as his fingers teased her clitoris until she felt she couldn’t think and she put the condom on him and got him inside her.

He took his time though she didn’t want him to, not today and growled, “No, like this.”

She rode him and watched his curls get wet with sweat as he held onto her and let out a howl not long after she’d come with a shake. 

The bed was a mess and so were they as they laid against each other and he stroked her hair that had come loose from her ponytail. Their life was lived in moments like this and it kind of worked, between classes at Sarah Lawrence and productions in New York and parents.


End file.
